


Waiting

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Everyone is born with a soul mark. Dark lines that create a symbol, one that is shared by their soulmate somewhere in the world. Libertus is almost 23, and while most of the people around him had met their soulmates, he's yet to find his own.Until one day Nyx tells him about a little shop that makes Galahdian food a few blocks from his home.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts), [brina452](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brina452/gifts).



There is no one story with this pairing that I have seen - holy asdfghjkl. My friend Glaivenoct, and I have dubbed this pairing "Yamatus". Enjoy, lol.

This is dedicated to Jazzraft, and they know why... they know what they did, lol. XD

-

Soulmates.

It was what made the world go round, this unending need to find the one meant for you. Over the years he’d heard many stories of love and loss. Those who had found their other half when they were young. Others who had searched for years or met their destined partner in their elder years. Sadly, some went through their life without their destined partner. Many believe this was due to an accident or some type of untimely death. 

Having known friends who had yet to meet someone, part of him feared he’d end up the same way. It was a warranted feeling, having lost so many lives with the fall of Galahd. So, when Libertus looked back on all the near misses he and his soulmate had over the years, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

They had grown up a village apart, close enough they could have met at random a million times over… and the near misses hadn’t stopped here. As they exchanged their life stories, both realized how close they had been the whole time. The bar he’d run with Nyx when they had both been younger had been a popular little stop, and Lib’s soulmate admitted to knowing of it. In fact, he’d gone there to have drinks with friends several times. When discussing their move to Insomnia, both discovered they had left Galahd within a year of one another. On top of that, he’d lived a few blocks from his soulmate all this time.

So many near misses, and it had been Nyx who had steered them to one another.

It had been late one night, after a lengthy training session. Nyx had mentioned some hole-in-the-wall street vendor that made Galahdian food as they changed, and they all had the following day off. At the time, it was better than going home and being alone with one's daemons, so they had decided to go. That’s where they had met Yamachang, or as he’d insisted: ’Call me Yama’. He had been a chef from the coast of Galahd. Yama wasn’t a big talker, but they did learn his family had insisted he leave the island nation with them days before the Empires final attack. Lib’s couldn’t blame him. By that point, their home had been a shadow of its former glory.

Regardless… they had found a friend in the quiet and at times grumpy, chef. Thus, he found himself added to the little group of Glaives normal routine. Whenever they had a tough training session, or if they had returned from a mission outside the wall, they would all find themselves gathered at a table by Yama’s shop soon after. 

It was funny how things happened, and how someone could feel a pull towards another person without registering it. 

He and Yama had gotten along splendidly, but it was easy to brush off the bond as friendship. It wasn’t until they had been going there a few months that the subject of soulmates came up. Now, in some circles bringing up one’s soul mark could come off as rude. Lucky for the small group of fighters, they were beyond intoxicated and had thrown all decency aside. While Nyx had declined to comment, Libertus having long known he’d yet to find his soulmate, the others went off on tangents of their own. 

Crowe has been the first to offer, turning to show the mark on her shoulder. She and Pelna hadn’t spoken much, but they found themselves on the same team for their first mission to the front lines. He’d been the one to rush to Crowe’s side during an attack after a bullet from an MT’s gun struck her arm. Pulling at her uniform, Pelna had exposed her soul mark and found a match to his own.

Tredd and Luche’s story, as the woman went on to point out, wasn’t close to being as romantic. It had involved a few arguments, one that had turned physical, and Drautos yelling at the two of them to go to the showers and cool off. During their shower, as the two men continued to bicker, they realized that the soul mark on their left side matched. As it turned out, the two bickered so much because they were so much alike. A similarity that had made Crowe tell the men they deserved one another because no one else could have dealt with their shit.

Yama chucked at the story, admitting that he had yet to find his own soulmate. Crowe was the one who’d asked him what his soul mark looked like. While he had hesitated for a moment, the chef had tugged on his shirt to pull it down. There on Yama’s collarbone was his mark, one that Lib’s knew intimately. It was the same spot his mark had appeared. Pushing up from the table, he’d closed the few steps parting them and looked closer. The dark lines against tanned skin made it clear it wasn’t that it was the same spot, it was the same mark. Lib’s couldn’t deny it, he’d known those lines his whole life. He’d traced them a million times with his own fingers.

“Gotta be fuckin’ me.” He mumbled, watching as Yama’s brown arched at the reaction. It was all made clear when the glaive tugged at his own shirt, meeting his eyes. “Been lookin’ fer ya everywhere, ya know?” The words, whispered, as the man in front of him smiled and noted the matching symbols.

“I could say the same. Took ya long enough, you bastard.” Yama chuckled, feeling the glaive haul him close as they kissed for the first time. It was right, it felt like this was all meant to happen at that exact moment. They both knew they were a match. 

Lib’s pulled from the kiss rested his forehead against Yama’s and smiled. “Sorry. Try not to leave ya hanging next time.”

“Yeah? Well, I’ll hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://amidalogicdive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
